The Enrichment Program that is part of the University of Washington's Diabetes Research Center is well established and highly successful. Its goal is to help create an environment that supports novel and innovative research by promoting scientific exchange, collaboration, training and a broadening of research ideas relevant to diabetes, obesity and related disorders. The Enrichment Program continues to leverage the resources of the Diabetes Research Center together with those of other University of Washington centers including the Nutrition Obesity Research Center, University of Washington Diabetes Institute, and Cystic Fibrosis Research and Translation Center combined with two other Seattle institutions, namely Pacific Northwest Diabetes Research Institute and Benaroya Research Institute. The Program comprises the following components: (1) Seminar series, with lectures held at least twice per month during the academic year and including the annual Kroc Scholar Lecture; (2) Annual DRC-Nutrition Obesity Research Center (NORC) Research Retreat, featuring presentations by Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) awardees of both Centers, a visiting keynote speaker, local rising star speaker and a poster session for trainees; (3) Symposia, including the Annual Research Symposium and Poll Type 1 Diabetes and Immunology Symposium; (4) One-on-one meetings between affiliate investigators and their trainees with visiting seminar/symposium speakers; (5) Resources and opportunities to enhance training in diabetes research, including formal and informal venues for trainees to present their work and interact with local and visiting faculty and participation in the NIDDK Medical Student Research Program in Diabetes; and (6) Research Interest Groups, which meet frequently to foster informal interactions among DRC affiliates working in one of six topics that encompass the broad range of diabetes research undertaken at the University of Washington. Through these offerings, the Enrichment Program continues to serve its goal of fostering interaction and collaboration between Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators and scientists from outside Seattle.